


Along

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: “Remind me again why I agreed to this?” Maria grumbles.Natasha gives a slim smile. “Because I asked you to.”
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138922
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Along

**Author's Note:**

> For Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV!
> 
> Name of Piece: Along  
> Card Number: 4053  
> Name of Participant: periwinklepromise  
> Square Number: A1 - Lip Sync/Karaoke  
> Rating: Teen  
> Pairing: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanova  
> Warning: None  
> Summary: “Remind me again why I agreed to this?” Maria grumbles. Natasha gives a slim smile. “Because I asked you to.”

“Remind me again why I agreed to this?” Maria grumbles. She leans heavily on her arm propped up on the sticky table. It's late, it's loud, and the junior agents of SHIELD might like to drink away every free night they get, but Maria does not often find peace in a bar.

Natasha gives a slim smile. “Because I asked you to.” Natasha likes bars. God knows why.

Well, Maria knows why too. Natasha likes the variety of options so available to her in a bar - how easy it is to ensnare a mark, to disappear in the crowd, to watch people make fools of themselves.

Maria also knows that Natasha likes to watch over Stark, and he wanted to go out tonight. It is not often Natasha becomes attached on a case, and to be fair, she only came to care for Stark after the Battle of New York, as far as Maria can tell. It's not Maria's business to care about Tony Stark's relationship with alcohol, but if Natasha wants to make it her business and follow the rest of the Avengers to a karaoke bar, Maria will go along for the ride.

Clearly.

She huffs a sigh, smiles quickly to lessen the barb, and then takes a swig of her drink that is almost entirely soda. Then she hears the shift in music. “Oh, dear _god_ , is he _really_?” she groans.

“What is it?”

“It's _Iron Man_. He's singing _Iron Man_.” This moment will sear itself into Maria's memory, she can feel it weighing upon her. The rest of the team, crept well past intoxicated, are cheering him on. He's playing to the crowd, just as he has for years; it is a useful skill to have on a team, if for no other reason than to let Natasha do her best work.

Natasha sits a little straighter. “He had someone write him a theme song?”

“No,” she explains, “It was already written. It's an old rock song. With some pretty concerning implications,” she tacks on after a moment. In the song, Iron Man has returned for his revenge. If Stark gets any ideas, Maria will sign off on the kill order herself.

Though she'll hold off on that for now, she thinks to herself with a smile. Wouldn't want to upset Natasha, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of grad school, I won't be able to write half as much as I normally do for Femslash Feb, but I'll still be contributing a little! I'm hoping to publish one or two fics a week.


End file.
